polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019-2020 Hong Kong protests
Hong Kongball |cause = Carrie Lam introducing an extradition bill of fugitives to mainland China for trial, followed by the subsequent fears generated by said bill |result = Politically none so far. Socially chaos, instability. However, the law was suspended (although not withdrawn) |party1 = Protesters Pro Democracy camp Localists Pro-Independence Group Supported by: USAball (directly and indirectly) Taiwanball (indirectly) |party2 = Hong Kongball Pro Beijing camp Police Triads Supported by: Chinaball |fatalities = 8 (all suicides) 2 protestors were shot by police(as of October 2019) }} The 2019-2020 Hong Kong protests also known as the '''Anti-Extradition Law Amendement Bill (Anti-ELAB) movement '''and the '''Water Revolution '''is a series of ongoing protests in Hong Kongball over an extradition bill for Hong Kong about fugitives accused of criminal activities but with regional immunity to be extradited to mainland China for trial, some in Hong Kongball feared they would be threatened by it. History In February of 2019, a man murdered his pregnant girlfriend in Taiwanball and fled to Hong Kongball. As such, the chief executive Carrie Lam proposed a law that would allow criminals to be extradited to Taiwanball, Macauball and Chinaball. Fearing an erosion of HK's autonomy, many Hong Kongers took the streets requesting the law to be withdrawn. Over the summer, protests happened in many clays like Northball and Yuen Longball, but a massive protest happened in June 12, 2019. 40,000 protesters took to the streets, and clashed with roughly 5,000 police officers. They went on strike and some protesters got sieged by police at the CITIC tower, but escaped. The protests began to request for an investigation into police brutality, the release of all arrested protesters, the retraction of the protests as riots and true universal suffrage. The police were very violent and assaulted citizens and protesters with brutal force. Hong Kongers want peace, but they are unwilling to back down unless the government follows their will. On July 1st to July 2nd, 2019, 30,000 protesters stormed the Legislative Council Complex causing suicides, and damage to the Complex, some escaped and withdrew. The people were willing to fight. 20 days later, 45 protesters got injured by police officers after they returned from protests. The same thing happened at Prince Edward station, only on August 21st, 2019, with 10 people injured and 65 passengers/protesters arrested. While the bill was formally withdrawn in October, protests continued due to growing hatred of the government and calls for democracy. Meanwhile on November 8, 2019, this guy named Chow Tsz-lok jumped from a building and died. This was the first death of the HK protests. Protesters thought of him as a hero and wanted to get revenge. 3 days after Chow's death, the police surrounded protesters and students at the Chinese University of Hong Kong, but managed to escape through a secret passage. Some went to the Hong Kong Polytechnic University, while some rioted in the street. The police decided to do another siege at the Polytechnic University. Many people fought there to escape, evantually they did. The police went inside and found lots of petrol bombs. Category:Hong Kongball Category:Events Category:Chinaball Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Protests Category:Ongoing conflicts